Healing Wounds
by Mac8
Summary: Aftermath from 100 days. SJ chapter 6 is up!
1. Part 1

TITLE: Healing Wounds  
  
RATING: PG  
  
CATEGORY: Romance, angst  
  
PAIRING: Sam/Jack  
  
SPOILERS: Hundred days  
  
DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions.  
  
A/N: Feedback please! Means thoughts.  
  
A dark figure quietly approached the infirmary bed. He watched her sleep. Reaching out for her hand nearest to him, he stroked inside her palm gently. She stirred. Opening her blue eyes she focused on one Colonel Jack O'Neill. She clasped his hand and gave it one quick squeeze before letting go.  
  
"Colonel.." her voice was dry and sleepy.  
  
"Hey Carter" he whispered, bringing the chair near the bed so he could sit.  
  
"Sorry to wake you.. I.."  
  
"I know...." Sam interrupted  
  
"I am really sorry Sam" his chocolate brown eyes pleading for her to forgive him.  
  
She could only nod, trying to hide her surprise at him using her first name and trying to keep her emotions in check at the same time.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked, knowing it was a stupid question.  
  
"I am okay, considering sir" she said, not letting him off the hook.  
  
Colonel O'Neill bowed his head guiltily. He screwed up big time. She had worked so hard for 3 long months to get him home and he didn't even bother to thank her. Now she ends up in the infirmary after blacking out in her lab from stress and exhaustion. He had Daniel shouting at him for over half an hour telling him what Sam had done for him, while Teal'c stood by the door almost guarding it so there was no access to leave. Janet also chewed him out over Sam's health. Now it was killing him. He had to go see her even when Janet had strictly said to him he wasn't allowed to see her till she had some rest. He had hurt her so much.  
  
"Umm..I better let you get back to sleep" before Janet finds out and gets her needles on to me he stood up and leant over to kiss her on the forehead.  
  
"I know this doesn't mean much now, but thank you for bringing me home, Sam" I hope one day you can forgive me for being a complete ass He turned and left quickly before she could reply.  
  
"Goodnight sir" she whispered to the empty room, as a tear trailed down her left cheek.  
  
TBC 


	2. Realisations

Part 2.  
  
A/N: Feedback please!!!  
  
Jack lay on his bed, hands resting behind his head, in his quarters. He had just come back from visiting Sam in the infirmary. He always loved to watch her sleep before but seeing her pale features tonight really tugged at his heart. He couldn't help remind himself of how cold he was to her back on Endora, just brushing her off like dirt and walked straight past her to Laira. Let's not forget what Daniel, Janet, and Teal'c had told him. Well not Teal'c, Teal'c only gave him disapproving looks but those looks meant more than words. He had realised she must of felt like someone had slapped her in the face. She had done the impossible - a particle beam generator and rescued him even at the cost of her own health. He had no excuses. God, he didn't deserve her. The one thing he knew was he had to make it right again.  
  
********  
  
"Its good to see you are eating again" Doctor Fraiser came by the bed watching Sam nibbling on a piece of toast.  
  
"Can I have a coffee Janet, please?" Sam begged.  
  
"You are NOT having coffee. You practically lived off it for three months. Its orange juice from now on." Janet told Sam sternly.  
  
"How are you feeling, Sam?"  
  
"I have a bad headache" she said, as she massaged her temples.  
  
"I am not surprised, you will be suffering from caffeine withdrawal. Did you get some sleep?"  
  
"...Some" Sam hesitated in her response.  
  
"You know you scared us yesterday. I am not going to lecture you Sam, but when I asked you if there was a problem.."  
  
"I know Janet.. I know.. I am sorry, okay? I am on downtime now so I will not be working. I will take better care of myself"  
  
Janet sighed and looked at Sam's pale features. She had changed so much. She was so much thinner and had dark rings under eyes. She only hoped that Sam would take better care of herself.  
  
"I will have Daniel take you home and I will give you something for your headache. I want you to rest Sam. I mean it"  
  
********  
  
Daniel picked at a thread on the arm of Sam's navy chair he was sitting in. She seemed pleased to be in her house and a lot more settled than the last time he had seen her. He had been so worried after finding her unconscious in her lab.  
  
"Thank you Daniel, for all you have done for me. Thank you, for feeding Shroedinger for me and watering my plants, filling my cupboards too. I am really grateful"  
  
"No problem Sam, it's the least I could do" Daniel gave her a small smile.  
  
Sam knew that if it weren't for Daniel. She would probably have come home to a cat which would of adopted itself to the neighbours next door, a heap of dead plants, one smelly fridge due to the contents going off and an endless pile of junkmail and newspapers sprawling against her front door. She couldn't remember the last time she had been home. She spent time sleeping in her lab or on occasion when Janet was there to throw her out she would sleep in her quarters and blacking out.no! she would not go there.  
  
"Would you like me to stay for a bit?" Daniel asked Sam as he watched her stretch out on her navy couch.  
  
"Its okay Daniel, I am going to lie here and watch tele, but thank you"  
  
Daniel could see she was yawning repeatedly and doubted she would last long at being awake.  
  
"I will be round bring some dinner in a couple of hours for you okay?" Daniel got out of the chair and got to the door and waited for an answer. He was surprised when he turned around to see she had already fallen asleep. He went down to the hall cupboard and got a blanket and draped it over her.  
  
"Sleep well Sam" he said, as he closed the door.  
  
TBC. 


	3. Telling Dad

Part 3.  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews!!! This has been a very hard chapter to write. I hope you like it! Please Please Please review and tell me what you think!!!  
  
I love the father/daughter relationship between Sam and Jacob. I wish there was more of that on the show.  
  
Means thoughts. * Means Jacob/Selmac's inner conversation.  
  
--1 Week Later--  
  
Sam Carter looked in the mirror; she had just put the finishing touches to her make-up. She smiled at her reflection in approval. It had been ages since she had been taken out for lunch. Okay, it was only lunch. Nothing major, just nice and causal. Deciding blue jeans and white shirt was a perfect outfit to wear. She completed her look by getting her favourite leather jacket from the closet.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" A voice down the hall called out.  
  
"I will be there in a second!" Sam couldn't help but grin. still impatient, as ever  
  
****  
  
"You look great, Sam" He said, smiling.  
  
"Thanks Dad, its really nice to be taken out, its been awhile" She looked at her father from across the table.  
  
"Least I could do for my kid. Your right, It's been so long since we have a meal together and talked" Jacob said, as he waited for the waitress to put their meals down and leave.  
  
Sam smiled back. Two years ago, it would be very unlikely to see her and her Dad in the same room, let alone talk to each other. Now she was with her father at a nice restaurant in a secluded booth, eating pasta. A lot had changed, especially after Jacob blended with Selmac. He had been given a second chance to live. He was no longer dying of cancer. Sam was sure it was Selmac who was the helping hand in repairing their distant relationship and had seemed to mellowed her Dad a lot.  
  
A while into their meal, Jacob couldn't help but noticed whenever the subject of work or the people at the SGC namely SG1 came up in the conversation. Sam could talk easily about Daniel, Teal'c and Janet and Cassie but Jack seem to be excluded. He knew something was wrong there and he hoped she would be able to open up to him, maybe not at lunch but perhaps during his stay.  
  
"Samantha, there is a reason why I came back to earth for a couple of days.." Jacob looked at her daughter seriously.  
  
"Oh." Sam started to frown.  
  
"George, told me everything that happened..."  
  
"Dad, I am fine now...even Janet's pleased" Sam interrupted a little too quickly.  
  
Jacob watched his daughter drop her head and wouldn't met his eyes. His heart ached seeing her like this.  
  
*Something is definitely wrong Sel*  
  
*I know Jacob, General Hammond was right in his concerns*  
  
*Any thoughts on how to approach this?*  
  
*Just be patient, Jacob*  
  
*I know, but she won't talk to anyone about it and look at her Selmac, she isn't herself, she thinks she is good at pretending*  
  
"Look Sam, when George told me about how you made the particle beam generator and how you got Jack home...I just can't tell you how proud I was in hearing that. But I just wished someone had informed me earlier that you were in the infirmary because of it."  
  
*And that's why I am here, to make sure you are okay*  
  
*Your are also here because Samantha has yet to confide in anyone and her friends are really concerned Jacob, they hope you can help*  
  
*I have yet to wonder if she will confide in her old man*  
  
"I'm sorry Dad, look can we talk about this at home" Sam replied uncomfortably, feeling like 10 years old with her father.  
  
"Sure" he nodded, letting it go for now.  
  
*****  
  
"You care a lot about him, don't you?" Jacob voiced the question that had been going through his mind for some time.  
  
"Care about who, Dad?" Sam turned her head away from the television to face him, knowing full well who her father was talking about.  
  
"Samantha, you know WHO I am talking about"  
  
"Dad, can we please talk about this later?" she asked in hope.  
  
"No Sam, you may have avoided talking about it with everyone else but that's not going to happen with me"  
  
She sighed and gave up knowing her father wouldn't let up.  
  
"I just don't think I can face him right now, you know?" she started.  
  
Jacob nodded, understandingly. He had talked to Janet and Daniel, they told him she had been quietly avoiding Jack but they both wouldn't say why and his conversations with her at lunch proved that. He couldn't help the anger that burned inside as he watched his daughter fighting to keep her emotions from showing.  
  
*We don't know the full story Jacob, don't pass judgement just yet*  
  
*He must have done something bad to hurt my kid this much*  
  
*Just listen and just let her speak*  
  
"...When we rescued him from Endora, I thought he would be at least happy to see us. He just ignored all of us and walked right past me into the arms of another woman. Dad, do you know what the best part was?.It was..overhearing him say after she asked, "you must be very happy to be going home" and he said "no I am not." I worked so hard to get him back and he never actually wanted to go home. It took a night in the infirmary to have him actually notice that he never once thanked me.."  
  
One hour and half later, Jacob Carter sat on the couch with his daughter resting peacefully with her head snuggled up against his shoulder asleep. He was surprised that she had talked so openly about her feelings. He had guessed it was due to the fact that Sam had bottled it all up for so long. Jacob had taken Selmac's advice and listened and been supportive, hugging Sam as she cried and giving soothing reassuring words until she went to sleep. She was never was this open with him, with Jonas Hanson or any of her other boyfriends with him and he was secretly pleased. For once, she saw him as her father, not the General. Jacob still wanted to protect Sam anyway he could, but he knew his interference in this might be more difficult.  
  
The doorbell rang interrupting Jacob's thoughts.  
  
"You expecting company, Sam?" Jacob gently nudged his daughter awake.  
  
"Huh?..Ooh It'll be Daniel..he has been babysitting me for the week, Dad" she joked, as she rubbed a hand over her tired face.  
  
Sam got up to open the door, instead of Daniel being there, she came face to face to the man who was the source of her pain.  
  
TBC. 


	4. Talking Truths

Part 4.  
  
A/N: Sorry this is short, next part will be longer.  
  
* Means Thoughts  
  
**********  
  
His heart sunk when he looked into her sad, tired blue eyes, a look of complete shock swept over her face as her eyes had set upon him. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.  
  
"Carter, are you okay?" He asked, in concern.  
  
"Colonel!" She felt the heat starting to warm her cheeks.  
  
"Sam, who is it?" Another voice broke in.  
  
Sam wasn't sure what to do. She really didn't want to have to face this now. She couldn't even voice her response.  
  
"Umm sorry Carter, I didn't know you had company...I can uh just.."  
  
"Oh its you, Jack" Jacob came up behind Sam who was still holding on to the door.  
  
"Hey Jacob, I didn't know you were back" Jack couldn't help but get an uncomfortable feeling after hearing Jacob's greeting of sorts.  
  
"Yes, I am back for a few days.well Sam, aren't you going to invite him in?" he replied, while watching his daughter looking uncomfortable as she set open the door wider.  
  
"No Jacob, its okay I will leave you guys to catch up" he went to turn leave but Jacob grabbed his arm gently.  
  
"Now c'mon Jack, you didn't come all this way because you were in the neighbourhood" giving Jack a half smile.  
  
*Woah, not good* was all that went thorough Jack's head.  
  
*****  
  
"Sam, I want you to sit down and talk to Jack" Jacob said, in a hushed tone in the kitchen while making coffee.  
  
"I can't do this Dad" she whispered back, while focusing on the cream coloured door that led to one Jack O'Neill sitting on her couch.  
  
"Sure you can, sweetheart" he kissed her cheek. "I am going over to George's now" Seeing his daughter's panicked look he added, "don't worry, I am not going to say anything, this is so you two can talk in peace"  
  
"Well I am going to say goodbye to Jack, you can finish making the coffee. I will ring you later, okay?"  
  
Leaning back on the bench she gave her father a weak smile and nodded.  
  
"You have to face this sometime Sam, better you face this now, than tackling it at work"  
  
She blew out a breath after her father had gone. *He is right. Great..this is going to be a long afternoon* she thought.  
  
TBC. In part 5!  
  
Facing Jack, Sam can't hide anymore.  
  
Please Review! 


	5. Jack's confession

Part 5!  
  
A/N: Sorry this has taken me so long to get this chapter out. My Son was sick and I was sick and yeah. I hope this chapter is okay. Please review!!!  
  
Slight confession: I actually decided I hated the episode "Hundred Days" before I had even seen it - Yes, I know the saying don't judge a book by its cover. My partner recorded it for me and the tape sat on the shelf for ages. I read the reviews, comments, the transcript of it, but could not actually bring myself PHYSICALLY to watch it. I also decided long before that, the only woman that Jack could have was Sam. This year, I managed to blow off all the dust off the tape cover that it collected and sat down and watched "Hundred Days" and I didn't think it was too bad but I really thought it needed more! (Especially where Sam and Jack are concerned!) Thanks to the awesome world of fanfiction I was able to do that. Okay, here is Chapter 5:  
  
(*) Means thoughts  
  
*****  
  
Jack O'Neill sat restless on the navy couch, waiting for the youngest Carter to emerge out of from the kitchen. His chocolate brown eyes danced round her lounge admiring her taste in décor. He was surprised that Jacob had left so soon. He was under the impression he was in trouble. It seems the older Carter actually looked pleased he was here and all he said was "talk to Sam" and left. Sam soon emerged with two steaming cups of coffee. Jack noticed her hand slightly shake as she placed his cup on the coffee table in from of him. She looked uncomfortable.  
  
"I know you are nervous in seeing me, Carter" Jack decided to speak first. Sam eyes shot up from her coffee cup being extra careful not to spill it on herself as she sat on the near the end of the couch. *God, he knows me to well*  
  
"The reason why I came by was....well you didn't seem to answer my calls... Daniel said you were taking it easy..."  
  
"Sir.." Sam started.  
  
Jack blew out a breath "Please, let me finish...Ya know I am not good at this type of thing...I haven't been a real good friend well since...anyway I just...I know I should have not given up as I did. You found me a way to get home...never leave anyone behind right? That meant a lot to me."  
  
Sam digested what Jack had said. She knew he never was really that open with feelings and looking back at the time in the infirmary. He showed a side that he tended to keep well hidden. Her heart tugged in her chest when he said "friend" reminding her, that was all she could be and ever would be to him.  
  
Jack started to fidget. "Look Carter, about.... Laira..I hope...I ahh didn't...give the impression...that...."  
  
"Colonel, you don't have to explain" *Yeah, I should get you to explain why you asked "her" to come back with you* Sam quietly thought.  
  
Swallowing her jealousy, Sam listened more as Jack did his best to explain his actions back on Endora and finding out how strange it was for him to come back and re-adjust to everything in his life, on earth again. Jack soon brought out a big smile to Sam, telling her General Hammond recorded the Simpson's for him well technically General Hammond's daughter did. Their nervousness at the start had soon seeped away as they both settle in their conversations about what had happened while Jack was away and what had happened to them both since their downtime.  
  
Jack had made her smile again. Maybe not laugh or giggle but it was a start. He couldn't help notice how good she was looking than the last time he had seen her in the infirmary. He never really saw her much in her civvies. She looked wonderful in a silk white shirt and demin jeans.  
  
Looking at her intently, he voiced a thought that had been on his mind:  
  
"..I really missed you, Sam..."  
  
Jack wanted to bolt as soon as he said it. It had just kinda slipped out - God, he had admitted something he had left buried under all the stuff that he didn't want to deal with. It was so easy to open up with her though. He didn't talk about Endora or his time back in great detail or with feeling with Teal'c or Daniel.  
  
*Why the Hell did I say her name like that? Of course, she must of missed me too, right?*  
  
Now he had to wait uncomfortably for her reaction. 


	6. Dinner with Sam?

Part 6!  
  
A/N: I can't remember what Sam's house actually looks like but that doesn't actually matter. Wow this is my longest chapter!  
  
(*) Means thoughts  
  
*****  
  
Sam blushed *Woah, he said it, not the "I really missed you guys". He said he missed me - just me! He said my name! My REAL name!*  
  
She was about to confess that she had really missed him too, when the phone rang. *Just typical* Sam observed.  
  
"Ahhh...excuse me a second while I answer that, sir" Sam said to Jack who looked kind of relieved and nodded back to her.  
  
Sam went to her kitchen and grabbed the telephone from the wall and answered it.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Sam!"  
  
"Yes, Daniel" *great timing Daniel, as always*  
  
"Oh good, your there! How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine." Sam smiled. Daniel could be cute at times.  
  
"Look, I could come round if you need some company"  
  
"No Daniel, that's sweet of you, thank you, but its okay I have the Colonel here with me" *Oops, I should have said Dad*  
  
"Jack's there? Is everything okay?" he sounded concerned.  
  
"Yeah, he is here and everything's just fine. I will call you later?." Her hand played with the cord of the phone, absently twirling it round her fingers.  
  
Daniel understood her meaning. "Okay sure. Let me know how it goes, alright?"  
  
"Yeeees, Da-niel!" she replied in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Okay great! Bye Sam!"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Sam put the phone back in its cradle on the wall. Shaking her head and grinning slightly. She could mentally plot out Daniel's next move, which would be to rush and call Janet to tell her that Jack was at her place and they would both have to gossip about that. Daniel would then have to tell Teal'c and Teal'c in return, would just give him the eyebrow. He would say nothing but would have to listen to Daniel's endless chatter on the subject.  
  
Sam was relieved that Jack and her were back in a comfortable routine around each other. It seems that knowing Jack had missed her, made her forget that everything that happened since he had come back from Endora. All she was focusing on was the fact that he had come to her house and was sitting on her couch and he had missed her!  
  
"Daniel?" Jack questioned Sam, when she came back in the room.  
  
"Yeah, he is just checking up on me" Sam replied, as she went back over to sit on the couch again. Her stomach fluttered as she recalled the moment before the phone rang.  
  
"That's got to be the one of the quickest phonecalls from him. When he rings me, I can never get him to shut up, specially when he calls to tell me about the greatest finds on one of his rocks" Jack ran a hand through his grey hair.  
  
"You think he does that on purpose, Sir?"  
  
Jack smirked. "You haven't been teaching him bad habits while I was away, Major" he joked  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
"Well I think I have taken up enough of your time, Carter. I should be going" Jack stood up.  
  
"No Sir, you haven't." *God, how do I make him stay with out sounding desperate* "Umm would you like to stay for supper? It'll just be me and Dad. Dad said he wanted a Pizza tonight as he misses Earth food."  
  
Jack was taken aback by her offer, she never asked him before.  
  
"That's if you don't already have any plans, sir" She added, quickly.  
  
"I really...umm..." She looked almost disappointed as he tried to find an excuse. Hell, he could stay this once. It seemed his earlier confession hadn't fazed her. "Nope, no plans. Pizza sounds good. I have missed it as well"  
  
Sam got up and led Jack through to the kitchen, closing the door back behind her.  
  
"Good, you like salad, Jack?" Her eyes shot up with horror, as she realised her mistake. *Oh my God! I can't believe I said Jack! Maybe this wasn't such a good idea*  
  
"I am sorry sir"  
  
"Jack is fine, no need for formalities, we are both on downtime...Sam" He said to eased her discomfort. "Ya, I like mean salad" he said as an afterthought.  
  
It was the first time he'd heard her say his first name. Well the time Sam was taken over by Jolinar didn't count, as he wasn't sure if it was Sam or the symbiote that was talking. He really liked hearing her say it.  
  
*****  
  
Jacob Carter came in through the front door of his daughter's house. He was not sure of what state to expect his daughter in. He had thought of ringing her like he said, but she was an adult, not his little girl anymore. If she needed him badly, she would of rung. Shrugging off his black jacket, he put it on the nightstand. Instead of calling out he was back. He decided to check out the voices he heard in the kitchen.  
  
TBC  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
